Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash es una de las personajes principales de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad. Ella es la responsable de mantener los cielos despejados en la ciudad de Ponyville. Ella es una gran fan de Los Wonderbolts, Su gran sueño es pertenecer a ese grupo algun día, y representa el Elemento de la Armonía de la Lealtad. Ella tiene una tortuga mascota llamada Tanque, que fue presentado en May the Best Pet Win!. Personalidad Rainbow Dash es una pegaso que a menudo presume de sus grandes talentos y logros. Sin embargo, también es una amiga bastante leal. Ella es muy competitiva a menudo se la ve participando en concursos. Es un poco holgazana, a menudo se le ve tomando una siesta o practicando acrobacias en el aire. Su personalidad es contraria a la de Fluttershy, por lo que cuesta que ambas se comprendan. Rainbow Dash es muy talentosa cuando se trata de acrobacias aéreas, posee muchos trucos ya que practica día a día para algún día ser parte de Los Wonderbolts, un grupo de pegasos acróbatas a los que ella admira. Ella también trata de ayudar a los demás como lo hace con la pequeña Apple Bloom a conseguir su Cutie mark. A pesar de que se vea muy confiada, ella tiene temor de llegar al fracaso. Cuando Rainbow Dash juega con Applejack a lanzar herraduras se molesta mucho cuando pierde a pesar de ser tan solo un simple juego. Más tarde, en La rain-plosión sónica, al principio estaba presumiendo y decía que el concurso sería pan comido, pero pronto se reveló que estaba absolutamente aterrorizada por miedo a hacer el ridículo frente a la princesa Celestia y los Wonderbolts, casi hasta el punto de entrar en la locura ya que no había podido realizar el Sonic Rainboom en ninguna de sus prácticas. thumb|250px|Rainplosión sónica También se ve que es buena para hacer travesuras cuando ella sale con Pinkie Pie a jugarle bromas a los ponies de Ponyville. Habilidades Se puede demostrar que Rainbow Dash es una gran voladora , siendo ágil y rápida en el aire. Ella puede quitar las nubes de los cielos de Ponyville "en diez segundos". También dedica mucho tiempo a perfeccionar sus movimientos. Posee muchos movimientos, pero el truco aéreo más destacado de Rainbow Dash es el Sonic Rainboom el cual ha logrado solo cuatro veces (la primera fue cuando ella era solo una pequeña potranca en Crónicas de la amistad, la segunda en el concurso de vuelo de La rain-plosión sónica, tercera en Lesson Zero y la cuarta en A Canterlot Wedding part 2 que consiste en volar en picada y alcanzar tal velocidad que se logra romper la barrera del sonido con los colores del arcoiris. thumb|250px Historia Cuando Rainbow Dash era pequeña, estudiaba vuelo en la Escuela de Jóvenes Voladores con su ahora ex-amiga con su ex-amiga Gilda. En el episodio Crónicas de la amistad , Rainbow Dash es retada por dos pegasos a una carrera para defender el honor de Fluttershy (y el suyo propio), a la cual molestaban porque era una pésima voladora. Durante la carrera se dió cuenta de que sentir la velocidad y la adrenalina no era todo lo que ella quería, si no que también deseaba ganar. Eso causó que volara en picada tan rápido que rompió la barrera del sonido causando una explosión sónica: La legendaria Rainplosión Sónica. thumb|250px|Desde que era pequeña Rainbow Dash amaba las carreras Después de eso Rainbow Dash tuvo la obligación de encargase de despejar los cielos como casi todos los pegasos, pero ella prefería holgazanear. Un día de esos fue donde conoció a Twilight Sparkle accidentalmente, se estrelló con ella. Más tarde al aparecer Nightmare Moon, ella junto con Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Applejack van al Bosque Everfree a buscar los elementos de la armonía. En uno de los muchos obstáculos de Nightmare Moon, Rainbow Dash se vió manipulada con una copia oscura de los Wonderbolts: Los Shadowbolts. Pero ella prefirió desistir de pertenecer a su grupo ya que nunca abandonaría a sus amigas, ni siquiera por su más grande sueño. Por eso más tarde se descubre que ella representa a el elemento de la lealtad. Desarollo thumb|158px|Primer diseño de Rainbow Está basada en Firefly, una pegaso presente en la Generación 1 (G1) y G2. En la G3 su personalidad es muy diferente a la actual, era una pony terrestre menos ruda y más amable. En la imagen de la derecha se puede observar que su cutie mark iban a ser 2 truenos azules, el diseño fue totalmente modificado por Hasbro. Rainbow Dash (Rainbow=arcoiris, Dash=correr, salir corriendo), podría traducirse como "corrida de arco iris", o "Arco iris Corredor". Relaciones Pinkie Pie: Rainbow se lleva muy bien con Pinkie, aunque en algunos casos rainbow piensa que pinkie es molesta, pero desde que pinkie le hizo una broma a spike, rainbow vio que se parece a ella en el sentido de que le gusta la diversion, aveces se cansa ya que pinkie la admira mucho y por eso la persigue a todos lados . 'Applejack: '''Rainbow y Applejack tienen una muy buena relación, pero como ambas son algo competitivas y siempre quieren ganar, varias veces se han peleado, pero se reconcilian facilmente. 'Rarity: 'Rainbow no tiene mucho contacto con Rarity, ya que sus interes son completamente distintos. Además Rainbow piensa que probarse ropa y maquillarse es bastante aburrido. A pesar de todo no han tenido problemas grandes. 'Fluttershy: 'Fluttershy y Rainbow se llevan bien, pero la gran timidéz de Fluttershy llega a molestar a Rainbow a veces. Como Fluttershy es un pegaso también, en SonicRainboom le pide que la ayude con las porras, pero como ella habla bastante bajo, las porras eran casi inaudibles, lo que hizo que Rainbow se pusiera aún más nerviosa para la competencia. Ademas Rainbow la nesesitaba en el episodio Huracan Fluttershy para que lograra el poder ala, pero ella le asustaba que se burlaran de ella. Al final Fluttershy se unio y lograron llegar a 800 'Twilight Sparkle: 'Rainbow no ha tenido problamas con Twilight, se llevan bien, pero en el primer episodio de la segunda temporada Rainbow se vuelve desleal y huye volando a toda velocidad, por lo que Twilight tuvo que tomar medidas para atraparla y volverla a la normalidad 'Scootaloo: '''Scootaloo ha sido desde siempre la fan número uno de Rainbow, pero casi siempre era ignorada por Rainbow Dash. Mas tarde en la tercera temporada Scootaloo la confiesa sus sentimientos hacia la pegaso celeste argumentando que desearía que fuese su hermana y la enseñase a volar. Rainbow ve a Scootaloo como su viva imagen cuando era pequeña por lo que acaba encariñándose con Scootaloo y finalmente la toma bajo su tutela convirtiéndose en su hermana adoptiva. Curiosidades *La voz de los promocionales de Rainbow Dash en Latino, era la de Maggie Vera, la cual es la voz de Fluttershy . *Rainbow Dash vive en una casa de Cloudsdale, tal como se puede ver en Fiesta para una 201px-Rainbow flying backwards relaxed S3E7.png 201px-Rainbow 'At all' S3E7.png 201px-Spitfire talking at Rainbow's face S3E07.png 201px-Rainbow excited over reading the letter S3E7.png 201px-Pinkie begins hugging Rainbow S3E7.png 201px-Rainbow 'Gotcha!' S3E7.png Rainbow Dash Srs Face.png Rainbow Dash cruel joke S2E15.png Rainbow y scoot HERMANAS.jpg Applejack, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash.png 202px-Rainbow's big wing S3E5.png Rainbow Dash Y Derpy Abrazandose.jpg Rainbow Dash Y Derpy.gif Rainbow s family photo by asdflove-d50ig4e.png Soarindash by rainbowdashvideos234-d5hiakz.jpg 100px-278,1005,0,726-Rainbow Dash 'What do you have in mind' S1E23.png Rainbow Dash feliz por descubrir las carreras.jpg 5k rainbow dash cutie mark by maximillianveers-d3goctb.png 154px-409px-Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 3.png Rainbow Dash es la poni de hierro.jpg Rainbow Dash sorprendida.jpg Rainbow dash wallpaper by cripplergfx-d4owoh0.jpg 116220 - artist Celebi-Yoshi derpy hooves rainbow dash scrunchy sit.png Rainbow dash silueta.jpg Rainbow dash in front of a fan by helgih-d4853qk.gif Sleeping rainbow dash by versilaryan-d3jxvqj.png Rainbow dash gala dress vector by ponycandance-d5au4wg.png Rainbow Dash y pinki.jpg Rainbow wonderbolt.png Rainbow Dash.png Rainbow Dash watch.png 640px-Rainbow Dash Sad S2E15.png Rainbow Dash Toy.jpg Rainbow y scootaloo.jpg 81089 cannon chicken cannon rainbow dash scootaloo display.png Rainbow dash walking by astridautumn-d3lecv0.gif Rainbow dash mirada hay otra pony mas.jpg Rainbow Crash.png Galería de Imágenes de:Rainbow Dash en:Rainbow Dash it:Rainbow Dash no:Rainbow Dash pl:Rainbow Dash sv:Rainbow Dash Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Pegasos Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Articulos Destacados